


Red Spider Lily

by LovelyMei



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, I don't know y'all but I'm trying my best here, Mentions of Rape (maybe), Possibly involved with it, more tags to be added on later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMei/pseuds/LovelyMei
Summary: I wanted to let you know, that I am happy to have met you...





	1. ReBirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Edit on 03/08/18

Akira looks down at the red bead lying on the top of his palm while listening to the clock ticking. Everything is silent. He gazes up to look himself in front of the mirror and admitted how uncomfortable he looks. Hair slicked back using a gel, wearing a suit. Well, this is for her...

"Akira?" He heard a muffled sound coming through the door. He can only hum in reply as hears the door unlocks. Akira glanced at the mirror to see it was Ann. Ann smiled reassuringly to boost him up but all he can do is staying silent. Ann sighs frustrated. She understands why he is like this.

"Come on, it's about to start...we have to go." Akira nodded while turning his back to glanced at her. Ann looks upset but forces a smile to hide away her sadness. Ann gently placed her hand on his shoulder as she rubs it gently to keep him calm.

Akira stood up from his seat as he brushed her hand away while walking towards the door. Ann froze for a moment but regains her composure and catch up with him.

The walk down the hallway is silent and empty. There's almost no people walking around except a few maids and butlers greeting them but overall, just the heels clicking on the floor resonated through the hallway.

Akira's mind drifted off somewhere as he mostly recalling all the good times he had. He crept up a smile. His eyes trailed to Ann as Akira noticed how her two pigtails are no longer in sight. Instead, her hair is tied up into a ponytail revealed a red bead necklace around her neck while wearing a black dress.

There's a reason why they were all wearing such formal attire.

It's Mai's funeral.

Mai was concluded dead in her bed few days ago but sadly no one knew what happened to her. All except Akira and his friends. They exactly know what happened and wouldn't even dare to recall once again. It's too painful.

Especially Akira.

To him, he felt he was to blame for. No matter how much they convinced him it was not, the pain greatly impact on him. After all, Akira was the last person to meet her before she dies...

Akira felt burdened by it.

Once they have arrived at the event, it was silent as expected and they both noticed a woman with her black hair tied into a bun while wearing proper attire for the funeral. Ann grab Akira's wrist to drag him to approach to Amai. They knew Amai as Mai's guardian and when Amai heard the news, it had an impact on her as well since she is really close with Mai like a mother.

Ann was the first one to approach to Amai as Amai greeted them with no happiness in her tone. Akira then only shakes her hand but Amai just hug him tightly as she sobbed quietly. Then his thought immediately crossed on how upset Mai would be if they didn't smile if she were to gone one day. He can already imagine her frown with crossed eyebrow while looking at them with big gleaming eyes.

While Akira is too busy with his thoughts, Ann began made a small chat with Amai as they walked away from Akira. Akira glances around him. Not many people. Only them and Amai's friends.

Speaking of which, Makoto just sits alone on the sofa and has been quiet ever since, even her sister tried to cheer her up but none of it worked. Ryuji is outside of the balcony and Akira couldn't quite sure why he's outside. Yusuke is at the corner away from the people but has been gazing at Mai's portrait for quite some time. Futaba didn't want to go because it's quite disturbing around the people who she didn't know (it's what she says) and also, she couldn't face it. So Akira, send her condolences to Amai instead. Haru, she manages to attend but have to go because she is going to run a business someday and have to take care of Morgana because some of the relatives are allergic to cats and they'll freak out if they ever saw one.

Akira just stood still while taking out the red bead as he gazes into it. Voices from the past began crawling up to his ear as he remembered clearly. He felt himself getting harder to breathe when he can practically hear her cries of agony. Akira gasped in surprise when the clock chimes and people started gathering for the funeral to start. He was snapped back to reality and put away his bead. Akira went with his friends as they all gathered in one spot with Amai as she began explaining.

"It's a part of a tradition in her family by placing your flowers around her coffin." Amai lead them to table filled with flowers and Akira smiled a bit when he saw a particular flower which is her favorite. Red spider lily...One by one, they all took one to place it on her coffin and Akira was the last one to grab one while most of his friends are waiting for him.

As Akira approach to her, he almost lost it. Mai being laid in the coffin that it filled with so many kinds of beautiful flowers that Mai would even love it. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed and her eyebrows flutter. Her hair is so smooth almost as if she's just sleeping.

Akira gazed at the beauty then went on his knees. He scooted closer to her and smiled. Akira greeted her with a gentle voice as he caresses her cheek. Then he kissed her forehead softly as if her skin is fragile as glass. Once he pulled away, he gently placed the flower between her intertwined hands.

He wept silently once he's done.

-@-

Akira was asked to stay for the night along with his friends because Amai felt lonely at her now empty apartment. Everyone got to share one room with two people except Akira who does not have roommate and decides to sleep alone which he doesn't mind. Tomorrow will be the day of lowering her coffin and having Amai to read one of her speeches. Akira doesn't like it one bit but he has to. For Mai. He felt his phone ringing and turns out it was Futaba.

 **Futaba:** Hey...

 **Ryuji:** Sup

 **Futaba:** So, how was the...

 **Ann:** It is fine; we've managed to bid our farewell today.

 **Haru:** Oh. If I knew this then I would've been there!

 **Makoto:** You don't have to worry about that Haru. Amai said there's still a chance early in the morning.

 **Haru:** Great! I wanted to say goodbye to her...

 **Yusuke:** But the real question is, are you free? Considering there's a lot of meetings

 **Haru:** I can just squeeze in. Besides, it's the least I can do

 **Futaba:** I'll go as well. Wouldn’t want to miss Mai being taken away

 **Ann:** Great! Then it's settled. Bring Morgana as well!

 **Akira:** I almost forgot about him. How is he?

 **Haru:** He's fine. Very comfortable. But quiet...

 **Ryuji:** Can't blame him. I mean, Mai's death took us greatly...

 **Yusuke:** Indeed but we shall discuss this tomorrow. Amai wants us to be up early.

 **Makoto:** Yeah. Take a note, we need to be early!

 **Ryuji:** Roger!

Akira shuts his phone forced himself to sleep.

(Small time skip)

It's almost midnight but Akira can't seem to sleep. He tried but his mind is still thinking about her. Akira tries numerous ways to fall asleep but eventually sighs in defeat as he glances out the window. It is full moon tonight he thought to himself while got up from his bed and went out to take a glass of water.

With the clock ticking as he walked down the stairs as if he remembers his way through since he does hang out here a lot. He remembers how Mai can only open up to him due to the fact she's very comfortable with him all the time. Now, it's awfully quiet in this apartment that was not to his liking.

The clock chimes as it echoed throughout the whole apartment, signaling that it was midnight.

Soon, the world around him had crumpled up and the time itself seemed to slow down as Akira didn't notice the changes and kept on doing his thing. He chugged the whole water in one take as he didn't realized that he was that thirsty.

_Am I really easy to be forgotten?_

Akira drops the glass as it shatters into million when he heard it. He whipped his head to the source of the voice.

It can't be!

A blue butterfly flew towards him ever so gently as Akira extended out his hand. It kissed his fingertips as the red string forms around his finger and ties up. It glows a faint read as it trails down to the unknown.

Akira bit his lip when he can almost feel the presence right in front of him yet so far away. He must be dreaming because it can't be her! Is it really...

_If it's true then I am nothing but a mere person who fills your void. Yet you are suffering in despair...What is it that you need? Someone whom you cared be beside you or freeing yourself from this prison?_

Akira took a step forward and not a moment later, he started walking towards the voice as he went deeper into the dark alleyway.

_But if you wish to pursue forward then follow where a rose bloom with no thorn or leave!_

The voice faded as he was left alone in the hallway. Akira looked down from his finger and frowned yet filled with hope. If it is her then, he'll find her! He started running as followed the red string.

The string began to grow brighter than ever and he assumed he's close.

_Do you actually wish for the time to go backwards or the present time to go?_

Akira ignored it and kept following the string. Soon he ended up in a door in front of him. He stood still as he hesitantly to take a step forward. He soon gathered up the courage and grabs the doorknob.

_The truth lies within your own understanding. Neither through logic nor through a context. It is depend on you._

Akira's gaze trailed at the butterfly that landed on its hand.

_We shall meet again._

 

He then twisted it and goes into the bright light.


	2. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 03/08/18

She gaze down at her phone for what it seems like an eternity to wait for her call. How many minutes or hours had she waited? For sure, she can take a nice nap and still be here but she might be just a bit exaggerating.

She puts away her phone when she heard the door unlocked and Amai peeks out to speak with her.

"I've talked with the principal. He wants to see you Emi." Emi nodded as she stood while stretching before entering. Emi bowed to the person in front of her as she heard the door closes behind her and Emi approaches to his table.

"Emi, it is a pleasure of you attending here at Shujin Academy. I promise you that you don't have to worry about anything!" Principal said proudly. Amai rub Emi's back gently while Emi raised an eyebrow. She can confirm that he is lying...Besides, what else to say to fragile girl in a corrupted school?

"Yes but do be warned that if anything happens to her, you're going to have a talk with the police!" The woman hissed as Emi only averted her gaze. Principal gulped silently while nodded in fear.

"D-don't worry, I'll have her provided a special class since I've heard that she can't talk right?" Principal stuttered as Emi's gaze trailed over somewhere, not caring what they said after that. But she froze when she clicked something in her head. Special class?

"She can talk only just a bit self-conscious...but do get it done by tomorrow for Emi and make sure that she is treated well with respect," Amai added then Emi tugged on her sleeve and whisper to her ear as Amai nodded. "Emi has requested that she wanted to be with the others. If that's alright..." Principal nodded happily.

"Alright! I'll be sure to make a note of that. But of course, she needs to follow a set of rules as well or else she have no choice but to be expelled from here," Principal said as he handed her student ID. "And as for tomorrow, she will be escorted by her teacher named Kawakami and her uniforms will be ready tomorrow. Just come and pick it up at the tuck shop." They both bowed to the principal as Emi thanked the card.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Emi trailed behind the woman then bowed to the principal before going outside. As soon as they're outside, Amai ruffled her hair while Emi whined in complaint. Amai couldn't help it, Emi is going to school! "Tomorrow is your big day! So make sure you'll meet the teacher named Kawakami alright?" Emi nodded as they trotted down the hallway.

Emi stops her tracks when she felt a familiar presence pass by her. She turned her back and to see a boy who isn't looking back with an old man. Emi raises her eyebrow but continue trailing behind Amai.

-@-

Emi pulled out a box underneath her bed while sighing softly. Her fingers grazed over the insignia, tracing the outline of it. Just as she was about to open it, Emi heard a knock on the door and she put it back before Amai even noticed.

"Emi?" She hummed as she stood up from her place. Amai smiled at her. "Dinner's ready!" Emi nodded as she went out from her bedroom while leaving Amai behind. Amai looks back at her bedroom as she frowns then closes the door shut.

Emi headed towards the dining room while Amai trailed behind her. They both sat down and began eating their food. It was a peaceful quiet moment until Amai spoke up.

"You don't have to do this. I can do it by myself." Emi looks up from her plate then shook her head. She gave Amai, a reassuring smile and that alone made Amai felt at ease for now with her calming aura surrounding them and her sweet smile. Amai smiles then nodded.

Though Emi didn't want either too she admits.

-@-

Time flies if you're having too much fun but this on a particular day gone in a flash as Emi is now standing in front of the school gate. She can feel their eyes peer to her and only as Emi hide herself behind Amai. Amai chuckles as she hugs her close while escorted Emi to the staff room.

When they've arrive at the faculty office, Emi bowed to her form teacher.

"So you must be Emi?" Emi nodded as she stood up straight. "I'm Sadayo Kawakami, your form teacher." Emi nodded. Amai lets go of Emi's hand then kissed her on her forehead to bid farewell.

"Take care of her." Kawakami nodded as stood up from her chair. Amai waved goodbye to Emi as she waved back before walking out of the office. Emi heard her teacher sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, where's that kid anyway..." Emi tilted her head in confuse. Is there supposed to be another new student to be here? "Alright, let's go." Emi nodded and followed her footsteps.

The bell rings, signaling for students to went back to their designated classroom. Emi trailed behind Kawakami while passing by a few students and teachers along the way. Emi frowns when she can already hearing some gossips about her.

"Who is she?"

"Huh, look at her. Judging by her looks, I bet she doesn't even want to be here."

"Hey, I think there's something wrong on her face."

With that, Emi quickly hid herself away by inching closer to her teacher while covering her face from the people's gaze.

Not soon after, they've both arrived and only the teacher walked in. Emi stayed first because she's nervous and tried to calm her herself before stepping in.

"Emi would you please come in?" Emi startled but nodded and walked in nervously. Emi avoided the gaze of the crowds as she approach to the teacher but eventually turned to face the students. Emi bit her lip then bowed to the students.

"Her name is Emi Ha-"

"Emi!" She blurted out which made her face turn into a shades of red but still kept going. "Call me Emi..." Her voice is now quieter than before. She bowed once again consciously before speaking up. "Please to meet you..." Murmurs of students began to rise as they kept whispering to each other.

"She's kind of cute!"

"But look at her eyes..."

"Is she a foreigner?"

"Black hair and blue eyes doesn't mix well don't you think?"

"I bet her family had to avoid her!"

Like always, Emi ignored the insults and including the compliments as she is too busy dealing with herself. Kawakami sighs when the students just kept on whispering until she shuts them up. 

"You'll be sitting at the back." Emi nodded as she walks down her paths while feeling uncomfortable with all the stares that are giving her. Mostly the females who giving a death glare for some reason.

Emi sat down on her desk as the teacher began her lessons.

"Alright! Turn to page 46 as we begin our literature..." Her voice trailed off as Emi is searching for a partner to share the textbook with but none of them seemed to neither care or even willingly to give up one. Emi sighs as she jolts down on what's written on the blackboard.

-@-

"Emi!" She stood up from her when she heard her name being from outside of classroom. The bell had recently rung in time for lunch and most students scattered to join in a group or their friends. Emi on the other hand, had to wait due to the fact Amai had told her that someone will help her in obtaining her school supplies on her first day. Emi approached to the male teacher as he smiled.

"My name's Suguru Kamoshida. I'm here to help carrying your supplies." Emi nodded as she greeted herself to him with a smile on her face.

"My name is Emi." He chuckles and pats her back. Emi stumbles due to his unexpected strength but regain her balance. Emi laughs it off while feeling uncomfortable by it.

He almost touched her butt and to her relief, ended up on her lower waist...

"Let's go! Can't waste any more time!" Emi nodded as she trailed behind her. Kamoshida began a small talk for her and Emi only nodded in their conversation. She is not too interested in his conversation as she can feel the eyes of people peering down at the two.

Whispers can be heard and Emi can only stare at them as the students avoided her gaze. Emi's eyebrow furrowed but smiled at the teacher when he asked her a question.

"Well, I'm not into volleyball but I have played with my neighbors!" Then Kamoshida mentioned about a volleyball rally which perks her interest but denied immediately when he asks to play with him.

"Well, here's our stop. Just mention your name, she'll recognize you." Emi nodded as she bowed to him then headed to the tuck shop.

Emi leaned towards to the counter to rest her elbows and talked a bit to the shopkeeper.

"You must be here for your supplies! Hold on, I'll be right with you!" Emi nodded and squirmed uncomfortably. She can feel his burning gaze at her back and Emi unconsciously fixes her skirt which kind of makes more awkward with the heavy tension in the air. Emi sighs and stood up straight.

The shopkeeper came back and Emi thanked her by giving her the bill and gather her things. Emi came back with Kamoshida and he helped her by carrying the half of it. Emi thanked him as they went back to her classroom.

Emi sighed mentally. It's going to be a long day because he's going to be her tour guide for now. Why...

-@-

"My name's Akira Kurusu, it's a pleasure meeting you all." The class went silent at his introduction then began to fill with whispers here and there.

"This guy..."

"He seemed, okay..."

"But I bet if he snapped then surely we'll get beaten!"

"I heard he held a criminal record!"

"Ugh, I hope I don't get stuck with him!"

"Alright class, quiet down!" Teacher Kawakami said as she sighs then pointed to one of the empty seats to where Emi is.

Emi glanced beside her empty seat and bit her lip. Were the rumors true about him having a criminal record? If so them Emi, is not comfortable with it. Especially with him sitting next to her. 

"Please sit down as we begin our lesson!" Akira nodded as he walked down to his table but stopped when a blonde girl with pigtails hissed at him.

"Lies!" This raises the question to the students heard them along with another whispers rising in the classroom. Emi groans quietly. She felt annoyed with students constant judging to people.

"Hello." Emi swore her heart skipped a beat as she glance to look at him and she can only smiled nervously. Emi wanted to greet him back but her words caught in her throat. Nonetheless, she answered.

"H-hi!" Emi stuttered as she cursed herself by a hesitation in her voice. Akira smiles at her actions and felt a twinge in his stomach like he knew her but where? Same goes for Emi as they both stare into each other’s eyes while ignoring the world surrounding them.

Who is she?

Who is he?

 

Are the questions that kept pondering in their mind for the rest of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at grammar since I am confused between past and present tense so please keep in mind that my story will have grammatical errors in this story.


	3. Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Edit 03/08/18

Emi had gotten used to the school system for a few weeks now and things have been okay and all. She even befriended a blonde girl named Ann as they both shared in common. An outsider. They both are different from this world with Ann being a foreigner and Emi having blue eyes which is neither normal nor rare in their world. She stills remembers how Emi accidentally bumped into her which she apologize and they both exchanged their greetings after. One thing led to another, they talked for god knows how long as if they haven't met for a long time. Emi did met Shiho but not really knew her well since she is busy with the volleyball but Emi can tell how much Ann cares for her.

Emi knew about the rumors going around. Ann dating on the teacher named Kamoshida but Emi knew better than to judge right away. She knew there's more meaning behind it. Kamoshida rumored to be physically abusing the students whenever and no one would stand up about it. Honestly, Emi would've leaked his crimes right then and there but Amai advised to wait until there's enough proof for it. Amai was a part of this investigation since she heard the rumors about it.

Emi was a part of it too since wanted to make justice about it. There will be risk but Emi knew what's going to happen anyway so there's no point in talking her through. Although, Emi have attempt to escape Kamoshida's grasp when Emi knew she was going to get beaten or worse. They were both alone that time which made her shudder at the thought of it. Emi had become a part of victim as well but not as worse as the others. Especially Shiho...

Emi sighs and make a sharp turn to the corner which she bumps accidentally into someone and apologize to the person then walks away. Emi stops her tracks when she felt someone grabs her wrist. Her instinct kicks in and quickly pulls away with force and takes a step back. The boy pulled his hand up in defense as Emi calmed down and sighs. She apologizes as she bows.

"No need." Emi looks up and remembers that it's the boy from yesterday, Akira. Emi stood up straight. "I just wanted to give you this." Emi gasped as she saw a watch resting on his palms. Emi took it as she thanked him. Turns out, she dropped it when they bumped into each other.

Emi puts it on her left wrist while smiling genuinely at the watch. Akira can tell how precious it is to her. Emi looked back at Akira then thanked him once again before leaving outside the entrance of the school. Akira was about to call out for her but it seems Emi had read his mind as she walks back to him and grabs his wrist. Emi raises it up as she rummaged something through her bag. Akira tilted his head when he noticed a marker and Emi began writing it down as soon as the cap was off.

It was her phone number.

"You reminded me of someone..." Emi spoke up. Akira looked down at her as she was busy doing her own task at hand. "I wanted to talk to you more or even hang out at my house!" Emi flashes him with a smile which made Akira's breath hitched. They both heard the car honk and Akira assumes it was Emi since she left as soon as she heard that. Emi waved at the person in the car before turning back to Akira.

"Hope we meet again." A shot of pain went through as grunted in pain which made Emi worried but Akira reassures her it is fine. It doesn't convince her but let it go anyway. Emi waved goodbye before stepping in the car and drove away. Akira clutched his head when the pain subsides but it's still there. He takes a seat nearby before taking any steps further to prevent from passing out. 

Why is it hurting him so much?

-@-

Emi gasped in surprise when Akechi is standing in front of them as soon as the doors were opened. He holds a bouquet of flowers and beside him on the dinner table is her favorite food. Emi crept up a smile as she hugged him while Akechi laughs and wrapped his hand around her body to pull her closer as he set the bouquet aside. Akechi pulls her away to give a kiss on her forehead while Amai just watched the two being lovey-dovey to each other. Amai told them that she had work to do. Not that it matters to them but she does it and eventually leaves the two alone.

"Sorry I hadn't contact you that much," He murmurs into her ear as they both hug each other again. Emi shook her head in response and enjoyed the silence they had together. Eventually Akechi pulls away to kiss on her forehead again. "Come, let's eat." Emi nodded. Akechi set up the plates while Emi puts flowers on the vase as she decorated it nicely. Emi smiles and went to her seat. Akechi like a gentleman he is, pulls the chair for her as she sat down and Akechi went to seat in his chair. They both began to eat in silence as neither of them spoke a word. It was comforting to say the least since they both love peace and quiet more than anything.

"Did you cook this?" Emi spoke up. Akechi nodded as he looks up to her. "It's delicious. Thank you Akechi." Emi smiles sweetly which made Akechi's heart flutter. Emi giggles lightly when she notices Akechi’s blushing.

Soon, they both finished eating dinner as they both washing the dishes together with a bit of fun on the side. Akechi went into the bathroom to get changed as Emi went to her bedroom prepare her clothes before going to her bathroom. Emi set her phone aside to her picture to which she frowns but ignores it as Emi headed over to her bathroom and closes the door. Emi now all alone in the bathroom with the bathtub ready for her. Emi walked over as stripped herself naked and dip in the cold bubble bath. Emi sighed happily as she cleans herself for a while.

-@-

Akira went inside the LeBlanc after hanging out with Ryuji. He closes the door and noticed a woman sitting on a stool as Sojiro stood in front of her rather impatiently. Akira wanted to leave and went upstairs to make a lock pick and other tools but was rather intrigued by this. Akira swore he saw her somewhere. Sojiro sighed as he spoke up.

"Ma'am, it's almost closing time." Sojiro spoke up and the woman ignores while taking another sip of her coffee before setting it down on the counter. The woman only smiled at him.

"Is this how you act around your old friends?" Sojiro's eyebrow twitched as the woman laugh lightly while swaying her cup. "Let me stay here for awhile. I'll pay double later." Sojiro sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Just don't stay too long." Sojiro then noticed Akira who is still standing in his place and Sojiro grunted. "It's just you. Go upstairs, don't bother us." Sojiro sighs as Akira nodded and went to the attic. Just as he was about to take another step, he heard someone called out to him. Akira stopped his tracks and turned his back and it was the woman.

"You're from Shujin Academy right?" Akira nodded at the woman. The woman started rummaging through her bag as Sojiro sighed from the scene.

"You know better than to randomly give it to a stranger." Sojiro butted in but the woman shook her head as she smiled at him.

"You know better than to raise this criminal boy." The woman stood up and gave her the business card. "Please call me whenever you can, I am rather interested for someone who attends at the Shujin Academy." The woman then pulled out her wallet and take out her money. She set it on the counter while grabbing her things and go. "This is for my troubles. Until then Sakura." The woman waved goodbye and walked out of the cafe leaving them both alone. Sojiro sighed and glare at Akira.

"Don't get any troubles with that woman okay?" Akira nodded as he spoke up.

"A friend of yours?" Sojiro sighs as he rubbed his neck.

"Kind of. Used to work together." Sojiro hanged his apron on the wall as he grabbed his things as well. "Go to sleep, I'm closing this cafe." Akira nodded and went upstairs. He set his bag on the table and read the card. Apparently, she is a private investigator...

Without thinking much thought, Akira just tossed it on his desk as he changed his clothes for the night, flops onto the bed and checks his phone. Akira recalls back where he tried to save the woman from the drunken man. But in the end he got arrested as he was accusing of injuring that man. He wanted to speak up but it was no use when you have no power or proof of what really happened.

To be honest, he can just walk away and nothing will ever happen to him. Then he suddenly recalls before him forcefully being shoved inside the police car, he saw a girl with the same age as him peeking out of the window car who glances at him with worry eyes.

That is somehow oddly familiar to him.

But nonetheless, he shook those thoughts away and went back to sleep.

-@-

Emi gasped from her sleep as she stood up straight as if she was gasping from air. She panted heavily as she felt his arms wrapped around her from behind. Emi calmed down but feel a slightly bit on edge. Emi turns to Akechi and hugs him close as he whispered sweet nothings to her. Emi apologize for waking him up which he shook his head and buried his head on her neck. Emi smiles as Akechi stroke his hair.

"You okay?" Emi nodded and gave him a reassuring smile which Akechi smiles back then kissed her cheek. His lips trailed down to her neck as he gave a few kisses here and there which made her feel a bit ticklish. Soon, he littered her with kisses as he gently laid her on the bed and Emi just let him do as she sighs in content.

Emi felt herself getting tired with him comforting her by placing kisses on her exposed skin. She then fell asleep with him in his arms as she drifted off to dreamland. Akechi placed a kiss on her forehead once again before fell asleep beside her.

 

"Night love."


	4. Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I kinda had a writers block for this one but I can't let it stay on my folders for too long! So anyways, enjoy.
> 
> Update: Edit 03/08/18

Amai parks the car in front of the school entrance as Amai glances outside. Emi looks outside the window and there Kamoshida is as always near the gate. Amai bit her lip with her as she gently caress Emi's hand then spoke softly.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked and Emi nodded her head without turning to her. Amai mentally sighs but still concerned about it. After all, Emi did almost involve with Kamoshida...

Eventually Emi turned then smiled at her. Emi kiss her cheek to reassure her. Amai smiled and nodded.

They both got out of the car and Amai walks Emi to the school gate and they were both greeted by Kamoshida. Emi sneakily hide behind Amai as Kamoshida smiles at her. Emi internally screams in fear as she averts her gaze.

"Good morning ladies!" Amai tried so hard not to turn her face with disgust but smiled back.

"Good morning. I'm here to drop Emi off." Kamoshida glanced over at Emi who looked down, afraid something might happen to her if she ever looked at him.

"I know she's quiet and all but I never guess she's shy." Amai tighten her hold of Emi's hand and Emi squeezes back. Amai shrugged.

"Probably because of your hair." They both laughed. "Can I ask you a question Sir Kamoshida?" Amai asked. Emi noticed Akira walking up the stairs with his friends (sort of). Emi waved at them and Akira noticed her and waved back. Kamoshida nodded smiling.

"Just call me Suguru but go on." Amai nodded and spoke up. Amai squeezes Emi's hand and Emi secretly push the button recorder that is hiding on her skirt pocket.

"I heard the track runners were doing well for the past few years and it suddenly stops and volleyball takes the lead. Tell me, what kind of methods do you achieve your goal? I would like to know such as the person like you Suguru-chan~" Amai asked and she mentally gags at the mention of his name. Kamoshida raised an eyebrow but Amai was able to pull it off by looking at him with her charming eyes. Kamoshida chuckles.

"Well, I gave them extra practices and for those who are weak to it, I'll just give them a private lesson!" Emi shivers when she heard that. What do you mean by private lesson...?

"I see, which explains why there are bruises on the students..." Amai trailed off with a serious tone. Kamoshida got suspicious on her and Emi quickly stop the recording then put it in Amai's bag swiftly.

"What are you talk-"

"Thank you for your time being Sir Kamoshida!" Amai said walking off to her car. Kamoshida started thinking the way she acts but shrugged it off and was about to talk to Emi but she disappears as well.

Emi actually had run off away from him as fast as her legs can run.

-@-

 **Emi:** Let's hang out at the park!

Akira gazes at his phone that rang off in the middle of a lecture. Morgana take a peek for it as he sways his tails back and forth.

"Who is it from?" He spoke up. Akira nudged his head to his right to where Emi sat beside him and Morgana glanced at her. "If it strengthens your persona then you should go!" Emi flashes a smile when Akira glance at her as he felt his breath hitched.

"You there!" Akira yelped in his seat as he was scolded by the teacher for drifting off again. Akira did not prepare for the chalk that is coming straight at him and he silently gulped as if he accepted his fate. He then felt a pain on his side hip which made him yowled in pain and clutched his hip.

What he didn't realize is that he dodges the chalk as he earned a couple of surprised students. Akira glanced up to see the whole classroom was filled with amazed students. Even the teacher was flustered by this. Akira glanced around confusingly then his eyes landed on Emi who gave him a peace sign with a wink.

Akira smiles and sends a wink to her back which made Emi blushed and face away from him while Akira just chuckles from it.

-@-

Amai stopped at the park that Emi was supposed to meet with Akira. Amai's face was filled with concerned and Emi can only reassures her it's fine and Akira is a friend of hers. Amai sighed and kissed her cheek before Emi went out.

"Let me know if you're done." Emi nodded as she drove away while Emi waved goodbye to her. Emi turned her heels then went to search for Akira. It was peaceful sure enough. She might recommend hanging out with Akechi here one day if he ever got the free time for her. Just by thinking of him, made Emi crept up a smile and giggles herself. Soon, she arrived at the bridge where it crosses to another extended park. The bridge was beautiful itself. Clear water under the bridge with the sunlight glimmering on the crystal lake that is filled with koi fish. Emi smiles as leaned closer to the railings, just watching the fish swam by.

"Hi." Emi startled by the sudden voice but calmed down when it's only Akira. Emi smiles as she greeted him. Akira approaches to her then looked down on the lake. "You like fish?" Akira asks and Emi shrugged.

"I find it interesting, that's it." The rest of the day, Emi and Akira talk and walk to get to know each other better and during the middle of the conversation a cat pooped out of his bag which made them both startled. Emi find the cat cute as Morgana already melted into her affection while purring silently. They both now sitting on the bench, watching the cloud passed by and enjoying each other's presence.

"I find it enjoyable today." Emi glanced at him. Akira smiled at her. "Thanks!" Emi nodded then leaned back on the bench as Akira did the same. But Akira's eyes were trailed back at her instead of watching the sky above. Her hair is neatly tied to her left while the rest of her hair is dangling off her shoulder. Emi wore of what you may label as cute and he can tell that some of her clothing screams expensive. Then Akira's eyes stopped at her necklace.

It's drawing him near when he took a glance of the red bead resting off her bare neck. It intrigues him somehow and it reminded him one way or another. He can't quite place it but he remembers it somewhere but where?

Was it...

Emi's phone rung off and Akira were back to reality and avert his gaze away from her. Realizing that he stare at her too much. Akira blushed at the thought of it. Emi pick up her phone and began answering. Emi pick Morgana up that was asleep on her lap then gently place it beside Akira. Emi walked away from them as she talked with another person on her phone.

Meanwhile, Morgana woke up after that as he stretched his whole body before yawning. He then glanced at Akira who seems to be lost in thoughts again. Morgana called out to him but he paid no mind to the cat as it kept calling out to him.

_The color is the same as yours..._

"Akira." He gasped lightly as he was back from his thoughts. He glanced up to see concerned Emi looking down on him. Emi asked if he was alright while Akira stood up as Morgana jump into his bag. Akira only smiles and nodded that he was fine. It didn't convinced her like the last time and Emi can only nodded unfortunately as if she doesn't want to be a bother to him.

"It seemed that you have to go?" Emi nodded as she picks up her things as well. Akira escorted her back to where she left off as they began a small chat along the way. But the thought still lingers in her mind. Is he really okay? Emi stopped her tracks as they reached their destination and Emi thanked him for it. Akira waved goodbye as they both parted ways.

On the way back home, Akira still kept thinking about the necklace. It triggers at the back of his head and yet he can't seem to quite place it. Could it be when he saved that woman from the drunken man. Come to think of it, he did recall this same thing last few days when he met that woman from the cafe.

 

It somehow all linked back to the day where he was arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short I know (and probably sucks), also I'm planning to make this story short yet worth reading it. So I might skip a few scenes here and there. Just a heads up in case.


	5. R̵̘̆͐̆̒͌̄ȇ̶͔̱̊͊͒̂͋͑͋͑̏̈́̓̾m̶̝̠͎̻̪̄̈́͛͗͛͛̇͛̚͜e̷̛͖̟͈̳̺̞͔͓̘̹̜̒̅̽̌̀̐̀́͂̇́̕ṁ̶̢̺͈͔̣̝͊͌̍͆͒͂̅̽̔̃b̴̰͉̏̊͒̒̄̐̊͊̾̚̕ę̷͈̪̤̝̹̝̼͕̫͉͉̬̥̒r̸̢̫͙͚̳̥̺̄̈̑͝ͅ?̴̦̪͚͍̠̖͈̫̖̗̀͒́̈́̇͆͆̆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Edit 03/08/18

It all started on a silent night. Akira, just got back from hanging out with his friends at the cafe decided to walk back home since his phone rang several times telling him to go home before his mother started calling the police in search for him. He strolled along the empty streets with nothing but few lights from the store to provide some light in his path and a cool breeze blowing in the wind.

All is fine and dandy until he heard a scream that belonged to a woman. Sounded like they're in trouble. His parents always told him not to get involved with anything or try being a hero. Akira always does that. Ignoring someone's pleas in order for him to be safe just like his parents said. But that cry, it's begging for someone to help. Almost felt like they're about to die...

Akira inhaled his breath and ran to where the sound is coming from. The commotion is getting louder in each step he took and he can almost hear their conversation from afar. Akira slowed down his pace as he sneakily approaches to the scene. He saw a man, obviously drunk with the way he acts and how he sluggishly talked to the woman who was the victim. Akira's eyes widened at the scene but kept his composure.

Should he leave? It wasn't his right to be here from the start...

"Please, let me go!" The woman begged with tears forming in her eyes. The man ignored her pleas and only pulling her closer. Akira curled his hand up into his fist in anger just by watching the scene play in his very eyes. He wanted to take a step forward but he was hesitant. It felt like he's having an argument with his mind on whether or not to step in. His breath hitched when the woman saw him.

"Help me please!" The woman yelled in mercy as if hoping Akira would help her right away. Akira gasped lightly as he took a step back. Helping her felt like a heavy responsibility for him since he basically doesn’t know what to do.

Akira is hopeless at this rate.

The man turned to Akira and scoffed as he glared daggers at him.

"You know better than to run away and act as if nothing happened!" Akira shut his eyes then turned away. The woman was clearly calling out to Akira and he did his best to ignore her pleas so much. Akira shook his head as mumbled an apology. He wasn't sure if that apology is for himself by being such a coward or to the woman who obviously wanted to be saved.

He desperately tried to ignore these feelings but he had enough.

It was as if he snapped and changed into a better person as he turned around and stomped his foot. Hands curling into fist, his breathing getting ragged each minute and had a scary aura surrounding him. Gathering up his courage, he yelled.

"Let her go!" Everything went silent and the commotion died down. Everything stopped basically, the tension in the air had vanished and the only sound that can hear is his heavy breathing. The man lets go of her and she scampered away from safety by standing close to her car. Akira noticed how, that woman is talking to someone in an audible whisper. Did she bring her child along?

"You know kid..." Akira glanced back at the drunken man and Akira can only glare at him. He kept his stance to show how he is not scared anymore, how he is able to stand up for everything. Akira can finally show how strong he is. "I hate it when someone interrupts me and you know what they got." Akira glanced down at his hands that were forming into a fist while the man approaches to Akira. Nonetheless, Akira kept his composure.

"Is a fist to their face!" The man swung his fist with all of the strength he got and Akira's first instinct is to duck immediately. Akira really thought that if he knocked this man out then the woman can run away safely along with him. He really did thought of that.

And so he pushed his body while he was ducking with all of his might. The man stumbled back and fell on his butt. Akira gave a pat on his back for his bravery but what he didn't expect is that he injured him not knocking him out. He gulped in fear. The man cries in pain as he held his head. Akira noticed how the blood trailing down on his head and the woman gasped in fear. The man glared at Akira and Akira felt all of his courage drained out. He knew he fell in too deep.

"Damn brat, I'll sue!" Akira and the woman gasped in surprise. The woman approached to Akira then hides him at her back protectively. The man growled in frustration and the woman can only shook her head. Akira can only watch the adults argue while his mind went blank.

What just happened? Did he really do that? He doesn't recall having that much strength...

"Please, he's a kid!" The man can only laughed at the woman's protest. Akira felt her hand grabbing his arm and squeezed in a kindly manner like mother would do. Akira look up to her who had a worried look on her face.

"What if I told you that you can't do anything because we've made a deal." The woman's eyes widened and went completely silent. Her hand slid off Akira's arm as if she went numb and she did. Akira helps her up to support as she regained back her composure. "And what would she say huh? What a disgraceful woman you are." The woman averts her gaze from him and Akira was confused by all of this.

The police arrived not a moment later and the police recognized immediately from the man as they gave their formal introduction to him. They asked on what happened. The man smirks then glanced at the woman who looked away in defeat. She held his hand and squeezed him tight.

"Go on, tell them what happened!" He mocked the woman with pride and it sickens the woman but nonetheless she had to. The woman gave Akira a kind smile as if telling him everything will be fine.

But it was not.

"He, push this man and got him injured. He assaulted this man!" Akira's eyes widened at the woman's word. But then again, she got cornered and there is no way she could make a move from what he knew so far. The woman had to let go of his hand and looked at him with disgust. But Akira can tell, that this was all an act with the way her eyes telling sorry to him multiple times.

"You heard her. Arrest him!" Everything was a blur after that. Him, got handcuffed by the police, being shoved into the car. The woman glanced at him with a look of concern before she looked away. But he did recall before getting the door slammed to his face, a girl walked out from the woman's car and hugged the woman.

The girl is the same age as Akira and he got curious as he focused on her only. He can make out her features as soon as she turned her head to him. With a worried look on her face, her bright blue eyes gleaming under the moonlight. Her pale skin glows as if she can be mistaken as an angel. Her dark hair is shining under the starry night.

Everything about her is beautiful...

Akira blushed at his thoughts but soon went away when he saw the girl open her mouth forming into words. Akira tilted his head as she repeated her process so that he can make out what is she saying.

Don't worry...

The next few days, Akira was held in a trial and he can only stay silent while listening to the 'witness' lied at his attempt. Saying he's violent, troubled kid or worse. His parents didn't even help him at this moment as they watched in silent, letting their child being judged. Akira wanted to speak up, he really do but would anyone believe him?

He is a kid after all...

In the end, he was put under probation. With the hit of the hammer, his life had changed. He was labeled as criminal. No longer a person who has a bright future. Everything around him had drastically changed. His friends abandoned him and his parents wanted to send him away to someone in order to clear up his name and theirs. Oh how he wanted to say the truth. How he badly wanted to tell them that it's all lies.

Akira thought back at the woman. Was it really worth it saving her? If he ignored his urge to go and check, would something changed? Would he stay the same? But then again, he would not have known his true colors.

 

He doesn't want to say it but he wanted to end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make this not so important chapter but my fingers slipped and whoops! You guys have founded out (lol). I know it's short but I intended to make it short so bare with me y'all. Anyways, I'll try to be more active this time around since I'm pretty much busy with my studies (and getting dem men).


	6. Will you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Edit 03/08/18

Emi pulls Ann close while rubbing her back as Shiho lie on the mat. Ann sobbed while blaming herself for all of this. Emi only give her the support she needs while Shiho is being taken away. It was supposed to be a normal day for her, listening to the lecture while gazing outside the window to watch the skies passed by. But today, it was different.

Emi saw Shiho on the roof and it alerted Ann when Emi gasped loudly and ran outside. Ann follows the same procedure and ran behind Emi. A lot of students were outside to see Shiho on the roof and people gathered to the courtyard to watch it.

Instead of helping.

Emi followed Ann as she called out to Shiho and basically wanting to save her. But it was too late. Even though Shiho hesitated when Ann calls out to her, Shiho let herself fall and let the gravity do the work. Emi was horrified to say the least but kept her composure for Ann.

"Can anyone watch over her?" One of the paramedics asked to the crowd. One teacher stood up but they said Shiho was not part of their class. Emi growled in anger. No one volunteered, they all stood in silent until Ann spoke up.

"I'll go!" Ann declared raising her head at the paramedics and they nodded. Emi helped her up then Ann went inside the ambulance's car. Emi gave her a smile before the door closes then drove off. She waved at the ambulance's car and teacher decided to let student go back to their class. Emi hugs herself as she felt weak all of a sudden. She decides, she should go back to class and hope everything will be alright.

After that entire she has been through, Emi thinks she had seen enough for today.

-@-

Apparently on the way back to class, Emi found herself involved with Kamoshida with full of rage. She gulped.

Emi struggles to get free from Kamoshida's grasp that only tighten his hold of her. He literally dragged her as Emi tried her best to let go of his inhumane strength. She knew what happened. She knew exactly why he is like this. Kamoshida must have known about Amai's suspicion on him. Emi had let it slip when she knew something bad was about to happen.

What's worse is that the hallway is empty that no one would be able to witness it.

Emi then recognizes to where they're headed. His office. Unfortunately, Emi felt like her voice had gone out, unable to scream or even called out for help. Tears threatening her eyes as she's being tossed onto the ground. Kamoshida closes the door and Emi corners herself while whimpering.

She never felt so scared in her life.

Emi inches herself between the wall as Kamoshida slowly approaches to her with rage in his eyes. Emi shook her head and she finally let out a scream but only to be muffled by his hand. His free hands grip her wrist as he literally tossed her to his desk. Emi yelps in pain but does not have time to regain herself as she got being pinned by him.

"You never knew how it much it angers me when the police asked me some question!" Emi got lifted by her waist then being pinned on the table. Emi cries but Kamoshida just made a sharp slap across her face and it made Emi go silent immediately with tears running down her cheeks. She averts her gaze to him as she shuts her eyes and begs that this all just some nightmares she was trapped in. That's all she wanted to know. "Looks like, you deserved a punishment~" Emi's eyes widened as she struggles to break free.

Even if she was hopeless, at least she needs to be free or escape at least. But with Kamoshida's strong grip on both of her wrist that was pinned to the table and her legs at his waist, she can't help but to admit defeat. She hates to surrender and it's in her blood not to be. Emi sobbed quietly and closes her eyes.

Then the door bursts opened and everything stops for a moment.

"The hell you doin' to that girl?!" Emi let out a breath of relief and mentally thanked to whoever just interrupts his abuse. Kamoshida lets go of her and Emi felt weakened all of a sudden due to all of that scarring moment. Emi slid off the table and fell the ground. Her body felt limp with her eyes opened and dull. She can't move a muscle but were able to make out a conversation.

_"Shiho won't even have a chance to survive"_

_"What you did wasn't coaching!"_

_"Don't let him get to you."_

_"You're all expelled!"_

Emi gasped in fear when someone touches her so sudden. She was back to reality and she backs away to hide under the table. Turns out it was Akira. Emi calmed down when he gave her a smile that somehow soothes her feelings as he helped her up then walks outside. Emi looks back at Kamoshida and he only glares at them before the door closed.

With just a couple of steps, Emi fell to the ground. Luckily, Akira was there to support while the rest just surprised by her sudden falling. Ryuji asked if she was okay and Akira nodded. Mishima bit his lip and helped her up too. They all ended up on the nurse's office and Mishima had to back to inform the teacher about their sudden absent while Ryuji stayed with Akira as they helped Emi to lie down on the bed.

Akira looked around to see any nurse and to his surprise, there's none. Probably out of for a break. Emi thanked to the both of them and get comfortable with in the bed. It was silent but they made an idle chat here and there as Ryuji greeted himself to her as Emi get to know him a bit until he had to go, leaving Akira alone with Emi. Eventually Akira leaves her not before he told her.

"After school, go straight home okay?" Emi nodded as she lifts up her head gently then nodded weakly at him. Akira gave her a one last look before he turned away. Before he could even take a step, Emi tugged his sleeve.

"Stay please." Emi whispered softly to him as Akira turn to meet her gaze. Emi gaze at him with those blue sparkling eyes that can be mistaken as a gem. Akira's eyes widened.

There's no mistaken. It's her. The girl whom he met before being taken away. Akira sat on a nearby chair as he inches closer to her. Emi doesn't seem to mind as she herself is too tired to even care and let him be, even when his hand places gently on her cheek. Before Emi shuts her eyes to doze off, she saw Akira's reassuring smile as he spoke that barely reaches her ears.

 

"...I'll be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-kay! I think I stop for now and take a break from this. I'm pretty sure I need to lay off from this story for a while before the plot will stray far from my ideas. So bye!


	7. One down

Emi bumped into someone by accident and apologize quickly by bowing to them but it seems like they're too distracted by it just like Emi who is distracted by her phone. She soon got curious of it as if to why they diverted their attention to something else.

Emi then noticed at the student's board. It's no wonder why many students have gathered at one spot because of the odd red card hanging on the noticeboard and basically everywhere on school grounds if she recalled back.

**Sir Suguru Kamoshida,**

**The utter bastard of lust**

**We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desire on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal those desires away and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you're ready.**

**From, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts**

Emi's eyes widened. She surely knows right away that it was from Akira. But what is he going to do? A boy who's got a criminal record can't possibly do anything, right? Can he?

"Did Kamoshida do something bad?"

"Who is the phantom thieves? And what do they mean by stealing hearts?"

"What kind of logo is that?"

Aside from the badly drawn logo, Emi got interested by the name Phantom Thieves. Such a cool name she admits. She even smiled at their childish act.

Just like hers...

Emi took out her phone and take a picture to send it to Amai. She needs to know about this as well. Besides, they're still doing the investigation for one last report. Emi yelped in fear when she felt a presence of Kamoshida lingering behind her. Emi knew Kamoshida is mad at the card and so she hid away by ducking and crawl out of the crowd then ran away.

She managed to hide in a secluded place or rather, the courtyard. Emi felt her phone vibrate as she down while taking out her phone. It was Amai who thanked her. She smiled and went back to class.

-@-

"Did you know about this?" The girl asked while pointing at the fields of the red flowers surrounding them. They managed to escape from her family just so they could hang out and the girl decided to visit her mother's garden. Sure, they could get caught at any moment but she already knew no one dare to.

It's where mother rests...

He kneeled down to the fields of flowers as he gazed at them while the girl just stood behind him, admiring his curiosity. She smiled when he looked back at her with innocent eyes that sparkle in the sunlight.

"Doesn't this represent of death?" He answered sounding like a question and she only nodded then sit down across him as he turned to face her. Her eyes trailed over the fields of flowers while plucking them gently from the ground.

"You may be correct but actually it represents something else..." She spoke softly while twirling the stem of the flower. She crept up a smile then tucked it behind her ear. He shot a concerned look to her and she only chuckles. She gently plucks another then scoot closer to him. She brushes his hair away while tucked it behind his ear. "My mother once mentioned that it is a sign of not meeting them again in your life but..." She cupped his cheeks which made him flushed by her warm comforting hands. She was supposed to smile at his red face but showed a sad smile to him which made him confused more than ever.

"I want us to meet again." There was a moment of silence between them but he gently grabs both of her wrists all the while shot her a concerned look.

"What do you mean by that?" She giggles that sounded a bit forced and weak before looking at him in the eyes. Her eyes are always something that made him lose in her beauty for hours. How it shines like a precious gem under the light is something he would want to gaze at. His snapped back from his thoughts when she felt her cold hands resting on the back of his head. She closes the gap between by resting their forehead each other as they can feel each other's warmth so close.

"There's a time where...I won't be there for you." It confuses him since she didn't give full explanation but poor girl couldn't make up any words to ease him. So she went quiet for a while as the boy gives her time to speak up or let her indulge in her moments.

"Ren."

The way she said his name always had him lost his breathing for a moment. The way her tongue rolls off so perfectly along with her sweet voice that rang through had never been this so satisfied to hear his name. "Please find me in any way you can, I want us to be together and not with someone else." She shook her head to fight the urge to cry as she continued on. "Even if we do not recognize one another, I pray that we will be united once again" She lets go of her grasp to stand up and took a step back and Ren followed then quickly began to notice how the wind is picking up on them. He pulled strands of hair back to his ear while looking at her concerned.

"What do you mean Mai?" She looks up with a sad smile on her face. Ren gasped when the flower is blown away to the wind. He caught it too late as he late the flower sway away with the wind. Ren looks back at her as she started to let tears fall down.

"All I can say, I never regretted meeting you my love."

-@-

_Can you open your eyes?_

Akira groaned in pain then stood up weakly. He rubbed his head while glancing around. His teammates are unconscious and unable to move. Akira wouldn't blame them since that last blow was so sudden from shadow Kamoshida. No one was ready for it. But as their leader, he had to stand up no matter the risk. He had to protect them and make Kamoshida confess his sin. Feeling determined, Akira stood up and gripped his trusted dagger. Shadow Kamoshida laughed at his pitiful state while slapping him away like it was nothing. Akira yelled in pain when his back hit against the column and he's done.

"Such peasants like you, are no match for my power!" Akira can only glare at him while leaning back to sit upright. Meanwhile, Ann woke up while groaning in pain then realizes her teammates. She sat up and gasped as she saw Akira facing Kamoshida. "It's time for you to die!" Kamoshida raises his fork up while laughing maniacally and Ann held out her hand.

"Joker!" With the fork swung down, he felt it. The fork plunges deep in his stomach to the point it stabbed behind the column. Akira's eyes widened when he felt the excruciating pain surges through his body but he does not yell it out. Only gasping for air as he felt the blood filling up to his mouth. He can feel his teammates yelling out for him and Akira felt his eyelids heavy then within seconds, Akira stopped breathing.

_No_

-@-

Emi gasped as she clutched at her bed sheet while Amai looked up from her phone in alert. She stood up from her seat as she checked for her temperature by placing her hand on her forehead. Amai had received a call from the school that Emi passed out during class and even with the rest she had on the nurse's room, she still hasn't woken up and suffered from a high fever. Amai of course, almost got into accident on driving her way to school, did her best to take care until all the way home but even so, Emi is still shivering, breathing heavily with her chest heaved up and down rather obvious. Amai had carried her to her bedroom, change into something more comfortable and already called a doctor that is on her way here.

Amai bit her lip as she helplessly just do nothing but watch her struggling. Amai grabbed a hold of her hand then gripped it tight all the while putting it close to her forehead. She could let Akechi know but she doesn't want another person to be worried about Emi for now.

Amai heard the bell rang and she quickly stood up and walk her way there leaving Emi alone. What she didn't know Emi had stopped breathing and stopped struggling. Her face relaxed and overall, she had calmed down. But a tear had run her cheek as she sobbed in her sleep.

 

"Don't...please."


	8. Come Meet Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last updated but I hope you guys enjoy reading this

As soon as Emi walks in, the whole class went silent with their eyes gaze down her. Emi avert to the eyes of the crowd and just silently walk to her seat while passing by a few murmurs and whispers here and there.

The rumor about Emi went inside Kamoshida's office had spread like wildfire. Some say she got physical abuse or worse and some even say that she enjoyed which sickens her. Emi waved at Ann who smiled back as Emi sat down and put her things away while listening to Ann's retort.

"I heard that you passed out yesterday..." Emi stopped to what she was doing as Ann twirled her lock of hair around. "Are you okay now?" Ann raised her head to face her. All Ann saw is Emi not moving for a while with her back facing Ann. Emi then straightened up and turned to smile at her. Ann raised an eyebrow but Emi held both of her hand gently. Ann felt calm for some reason and it may be because of her presence or maybe if she notices, Emi had given off an aura to set her heart at ease.

Emi's thought stray for awhile until she heard Akira greeted them. Emi then let go of Ann's hand then approach to Akira with a smile. Ann on the other hand, just felt something odd about her. The way she held her hand and as soon as she does that, all her worries had been washed away and so does her stress upon everything. She had been stressing over Shiho and the anxiety that they steal hearts. She didn't tell anyone about this which adds more weight of burden on her shoulders. Ann looked at Emi who is seemed to be happy with Akira while Akira just interacts with her.

Why?

-@-

Emi had been tapping her foot impatiently due to the fact the principal itself had arranged an assembly. Emi was having the time of her life by hanging with her friends until the announcement spoke up. All students were told to gather at the hall immediately. Yet the students, doesn't seem to care despite the teacher ordered them to and so, Emi's been trailing behind Ann and Akira.

So here they are, lining up according to classes. Emi closes her eyes as she focus all the chattering surrounds her. Most students complain, some just stayed quiet as they don’t bother with anything. After for what is seems a few torturing moments of nothing, the principal arrives and stand on the podium. Emi scoffed quietly as she crosses her arms.

Speaking of which, Amai had told her to lay down the investigation for now in case something bad happens but Emi willingly record the events that occurred. No matter the risks...Emi shudders at the thought of Kamoshida alone. Emi shook her head frantically.

"Hey Emi." Emi looked to her left to look at Akira. How convenient it is for Emi to be lined up with Ann and Akira. After all, they're all in same class anyway. Emi smiled in response. "Are you okay? After everything that happened and all..." Emi shook her head in reassurance.

"I'm glad you're worried about me but I'm all fine." Akira looking relief and nods.

"You don't have to worry about Kamoshida anymore." Emi raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah Kamoshida, Emi wonders where could he been? I mean she's happy that she does not see him anymore; it’s just that he disappeared all of a sudden. Emi's eyes widened then snapped her head at Akira when it clicked something inside her head. He only smirks at her.

"Better listen to Principal's speech first if you don't want to get caught!" Emi pouted at him but listens.

And not a few moments later, Emi ignores his speech about the thoughts about suicide and our future. It sickens her knowing that her friend Shiho jumps on the roof and sent to the hospital then the teachers just doesn't do anything! Even worse, the principal acts like its nothing. Oh boy, is she going to have fun reporting this back Amai.

Overall, it really made her angry.

Suddenly, her thoughts snapped when Kamoshida barge in then walks limply on the center. Emi's eyes widened and just at the sight make her remembers all those horrible things that made her stood still. With a bit of strength, she turns her heels before Emi gets any worse. But Akira stopped her when he quickly saw Emi turns away by grabbing her wrists. Emi snapped at him and shook her head frantically. Akira smiles in reassurance.

"You'll be fine." Emi tries to find any trace of lying behind his smile but none. Emi relaxes and Akira lets go of her hand. Emi can only nodded at him with trust and watch the scene prevail. Now that she had taken a good look of him, he looks pale. Eyes hollow and tired with some eye bags underneath. His composure is somewhat depressing to her and he looks like he's done with his life. Emi is even more terrified at the sight of it alone. Like, what happened?!

"I have been reborn..."

-@-

Emi nervously gazed down at her feet while clutching tightly of the bouquet as Amai talked on her phone. Akechi decided to go out with Emi since he gets to leave his work early and wanted to spend time with Emi for the rest of the day. Amai gladly set them up and Emi suggest at the park that she and Akira hang out last time. Amai did it no questions asked and Akechi is glad to see her.

But Emi wasn't. When was the last time Emi hang out with Akechi? A month perhaps? Plus, Emi forgot about the last time how it ended. It really made her feel nervous like a high school crush except that she is literally is!

Emi waited for Akechi at the park with Amai and each minute passing by made Emi grew more anxious than ever. She swung her legs rather harshly and Amai insists to stopped and sit patiently. How can she not?!

"Ah! Akechi!" Emi quickly looks up with the sound of her heartbeat pumping rather loudly. Emi stood up straight from her bench but her trembling legs gave it away. Akechi chuckled at her as Amai pat her back. "Have fun!" With that she walked away trusting Akechi to take care of her.

Akechi waved goodbye at Amai as she went in her car and drove away. Then he turned to Emi with a smile on his face and Emi jumped a little with her heart skipped a beat. She tried to calm down her breathing but it didn't help, especially with the way Akechi stare into her blue eyes lovingly with those crimson eyes of her. She admits that she adores his eyes.

"It seems you've got me a gift there Emi." Emi bit her lip as she tightened the hold of the bouquet. Emi took a few steps to meet him face to face and hesitantly gave him the flowers. Akechi chuckled lightly and pulled her close. She quietly yelped in surprise. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly to her ears as he kissed her forehead. 

Emi's eyes widened and hid her crimson face away from him by burying her face against his chest which made Akechi laughed it off. Emi looked up to pout at him which made Akechi smiled and caresses her cheek with a loving gesture.

"You're so cute Emi!" Emi playfully hit his chest but giggled lightly. She then felt all the anxiety just vanishes when she stare into his eyes as Akechi intertwined his hands with hers.

Soon, they both strolled at the park and sometime took a break while they chat. Sometime, Emi grabbed his attention by pointing to whatever that caught her interests and Akechi only smiled at her happiness and sometimes get flustered by his own comment only to get a peck on his cheek.

Eventually, they took a break by sitting underneath a tree for some shade. Emi gaze up the sky while stroking his hair as Akechi laid his head on her lap. Emi sighs happily and looked down to gaze at his face. Emi crept up a smile and slowly she kissed his forehead. Emi was embarrassed to say the least but soon it was all for naught when Akechi opened his eyes and pecked her cheek. Emi giggles as Akechi stroke her cheek. She leaned in to his touch as she held his hand while stroking his hair.

"I love you Emi." She felt all the happiness washed away when he said that and the empty feeling is creeping up on her. Emi felt like this wasn't right, she should be with someone else. But why now? They have officially become a couple for a year so why this gut finally telling her this is wrong. Nonetheless she smiled and leaned in to give a long, loving kiss.

Emi felt like there is something missing on her life.

-@-

_"What do you mean?" She looks up with a sad smile on her face. Akira gasped when the flower is blown away to the wind. He caught it too late as he let the flower sway away with the wind. Akira looks back at her as she started to let tears fall down._

_"All I can say, I never regretted meeting you my love."_

Akira jolts up from his bed as he panted heavily. Morgana stirred from his sleep but didn't bother to wake as the cat continued to sleep leaving Akira alone with his thoughts. There it is again, the girl in his dream. Why does he always dream of that every now and then ever since he got here?

What's more, he felt he knew that girl from somewhere…

The way her voice had always soothed him like a lullaby even though it felt like all of her energy is drained from her voice. The way her eyes sparkle like a gem so beautifully that he could get lost to it and how it all resembles like Emi...

He shook his head in denial. He admits that he finds Emi attractive and he admired her from a distance but that's it. 

He groans quietly in frustration as he felt foolish on still thinking about that girl. Akira furrowed his eyebrow when recalls back the flower that was blown away by the wind. If he recognizes, that flower represents death. The one thought that came across his mind was…

Is he going to die soon?

Akira can help but to believe on that fact even though it was just a dream no matter how real it felt. 

'I mean dreams do have a meaning right?' he thought to himself. He sighs when he decides to ignore it and worry about it tomorrow. Just when he is about to lay down, his phone rang which made him jolted in surprise and earned a yawn coming from Morgana.

"Who could this be at this hour?" Morgana mumbled sleepily before drifting off to sleep again as Akira can hear a light snore coming from the cat. Akira chuckles and gently grabbed as to not move much to wake Morgana up again and look at the messages.

 **Unknown** : Hi Akira, it's me Emi!

 **Unknown** : I'm sorry to have wake you up so late at night or rather you are currently reading this in the morning

 **Unknown** : But I wanted to know if you are willing to come and visit my house tomorrow in the morning

 **Unknown** : I know its school day but I have already discussed with the Principal in regards of our absence

 **Unknown** : Let me know if you are coming

 **Unknown** : By the way, don't ask how I got this

"Huh." Was the first words that came out of Akira's mouth as soon as he finishes reading her messages. Is Emi willing to let him skip school for a whole day just so they could hang out? This must be important since she can't wait and for further proof, she even texted him in the middle of the night.

Akira then thought of hanging with Emi again. He can tell her that he was the one who got framed but then again, they only met in a matter of seconds before he was taken off to jail. Akira then recalls back to the woman. She must be a mother to her since how close they have been. But can Akira recall how she looks like? Well, she does looked familiar to Akira...

_Please call me whenever you can_

Was it that woman from the cafe that was talking to Sojiro? It could be. Akira looked up from his phone and at his desk, a business card that was given to him. A private investigator...

He chuckles when it finally made sense. How Emi secretly takes a picture that involves about Kamoshida or even secretly recording on his physical abuse. Akira knows the way she held her phone and even though it was barely noticeable for the others, Emi had left the flash on one time and she was flustered by it. Gladly, no one was looking except Akira and he kept a close eye on her ever since. But now it all connects the dots.

He smirked when he thought about the day that comes tomorrow.

 **Akira** : I'll be there at 9


	9. Callings

**Emi** : Just knock on the door once you're there

Akira looked up from his phone as he take a look on Emi's place. He gulped silently when he didn't realize that she lives in a huge apartment. Sure, she looked someone that wears expensive clothing and looked someone that is not to be labeled as a normal person. But still, it caught him by surprise. He made sure that Morgana will be taken under Sojiro since Emi had request to not bring any pets because reasons (Amai doesn't like it the scent wafting around the apartment).

Without further ado, he walked up to the porch step and took a deep breath before knocking the door. Not a few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Emi as she smiled at Akira. He chuckles nervously and waved awkwardly to her. She only giggles as she grabbed both of his wrists and basically pulled him inside.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Emi lets go of his wrists as she went to the kitchen while Akira closes the door behind him. Akira takes a moment to appreciation the design in the apartment and it amazes him on how it looks like it belongs to the high class. Akira bets that Emi would have garden as well. 

He sets down his bag on the couch as he noticed Emi is carrying the tray filled with snacks and drinks. Akira helped her when she saw her struggling to carry it to the coffee table without making it fall onto the floor. Emi thanked him for it as they both successfully set it down.

"Sorry, I don't usually serve something like this. It's all new to me." Emi chuckles nervously as she gently pour the tea then serve it to Akira. He sat near the table while thanking for Emi pouring it. She sat down near him and they both ate it silently. It was quiet but there were no awkward tension on them as they both enjoying each other's presence peacefully.

"Akira." He hummed as Emi set down her cup when she finishes sipping her tea. Emi then placed her hands on top of her thigh with both of them clasped together. Akira raised his eyebrow as he sets down his cup as well. Akira gave her time to speak up since he notice how fidgety she's been or nervous to put in a simpler term. 

Emi turned to face but soon felt a bit shy as she averts his gaze to look down on her palm. Akira tilted his head while his fingers are twitching, begging to at least comfort her by rubbing her shoulders or brushing her hair back.

He had to get rid of these minds sooner or later.

"I'm sorry." Emi spoke up which caught Akira off guard. What does she mean? The one thing that comes in his mind but he doubts that. Maybe it was one time where she feels useless during that Kamoshida incident or where she bumps into him accidentally.

Okay that may have been his mind been stretched too far.

"For what?" Akira asked. He just wants to make sure if he was wrong with all of this assumptions. Besides, it could be anything! 

Emi looks up to face him with confidence and it made Akira's breath hitched but he needs to keep it under control. He has to ignore how beautiful those blue eyes staring right back at him like a precious gem that glimmers under the light or how her cheeks were in a light shade of red that makes him wants to-

Akira really needs to stop thinking about it.

"For getting you framed." Emi then stood up and then walked away from the spot as Akira's eyes followed her trail. Soon he realizes that she's going somewhere and so he stood up and followed her behind. Emi looked back at him as she grabbed his wrists and dragged him upstairs. 

"From the moment you were arrested, I tried my best to find you and I had make up a reason to attend there." They both had arrived at the bedroom and Emi lets go of his wrists and went somewhere while Akira takes a look around her room in awe.

"It made Amai convinced but not enough to make me stay here..." Akira's eyes widened at the statement and turned his gaze to her as Emi approaches with a box in her hand. Emi led him to the her bed as they both sat down on the edge of it. "Sooner or later, I have to leave Akira." Emi trailed off as she was distracted by tracing down the insignia on the top of it as Akira watched with curiosity. Emi didn't even bothered to look up to him as she focuses on the box only and it didn't mind Akira at all. 

But Emi is scared on what happen if she tells him.

"And that means, I can't help you." Emi croaked and she grip the box tighter to hold back the tears that Akira didn't notice it or rather, Emi is trying to avoid him looking at it. Akira shakes his head and gently grabbed her hand away from the box as Emi felt the warmth radiating from it and it made her look up to him with tears about to burst. 

"It's not your fault to begin with. I'm only there because I wanted to." He then clasped her hands using both of his as he raised it up to their face. "Not just because the woman told me too, I just...wanted to do something right for once." It takes all of Emi's willpower on not to burst into tears but she smiled through it all as she laughs lightly.

" **But don't you want to be free?** " Akira hesitates while gazing down with his thoughts lingered on the back of his mind. It somehow felt and all too familiar for him which is odd since he never recalls any of it...

"I...don't know." Akira spoke softly as he looks up to meet Emi's blue eyes which made him go all fuzzy. Emi looked at him with a serious face and it somehow made Emi let him go of her hand and she gave the box to him. Akira tore his gaze away from Emi as he opened the box to reveal a thin stack of paper with pen inside. It caught him off guard since he was expecting that is something valuable to her but apparently not.

"Huh..." He blurted out without much thought but soon realizes his rudeness and apologizes her for it. Emi only laugh softly as she gesture him to look more inside. He complies and started rummaging inside of it. Then he felt something soft and the faint smell invading through his nose. He grasped and it was...tiny and small, almost fragile. Akira pulled to reveal a red spider lily. His eyes widened in realization only to made Emi shook her head.

"It does represent death but it means a different thing..." She slowly grabbed the stem of the flower from Akira as he lets go of it. "Someone once told me that when two individuals meet the flower will bloom on their path," Emi then sniffs the flower before pulling away. It puts up a smile on her face yet it seemed like she was about to cry. 

"It's a sign that we will never meet again." Odd, considering it felt like he heard of this before. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but the way she sounds is so soothing that calms him down yet beneath all of that, she sounds...drained.

"So you're saying..." She nodded and his breath hitched. Oh...

"But that doesn't have to come between us." Emi placed her hand on his shoulder as he noticed her creeping up a smile. She looked down at the box. "I want you to keep this for me for when the times comes." He shrugged since that request is easy enough to follow.

"Okay!" Emi shook her head as Akira got confused by it. 

"That's not all..." She then pointed at the pile of papers. "I want you to write something for me when I'm away and send it back to me." Makes sense with papers inside the box. So Emi wants Akira to write a letter for her. Just thinking about it makes him blush at the thought of writing that happened a part of his everyday life. 

"That's it?" Akira asked and Emi clenched her fist. 

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I can't risk of someone exposing our little secret." It was supposed to sound threatening but it wasn't sound like one. Especially with the way Emi held in her laughter which she fails as she chortle a laugh. He laughs along and held out his pinky finger.

"I promise." He says as Emi chuckles and wraps her pinky finger with his.

"Will you be there to write it for me?" Akira nodded as he caresses her cheek. Emi flinches a little by the contact but soon relaxed when it felt comforting to her.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the fact that the flower is poisonous but just try to assume that had cut off its bulb (y'know the whiskers around the flowers) that is the cause of the threat and made it somehow possible to smell the fragrant and I know that is the problem since I research it and based on my biology experience, that IS the cause. Also, I don't know if the flower has a smell but if it does, wouldn't it be funny for Emi to stop the urge to scrunch up her face in order not to look a dumbass in front of Akira if the flower smells really bad up close.


	10. I̸̧̧̥̰̹͑̄̎̓͂͒̈́̉̊̄̐̔̏͘ͅ ̵̠̋͊̉̈̌͋̓̇͒͘ḑ̴̮̭̼̲̉͊̈́̑̓͂̿̆̔̓̄̿̌͘͜͠ö̵̼́͗̽̂̎̎͗̕͝͝

Every second counts in your life cause it will be an impact on your future later on and right now is one of them. Emi had been recently transferred here only to be sent back because of her personal problems. Akira can't figure when she'll be returning but when it does, he will be ready to be there along with his friends to say farewell for her.

So Akira had tried his best in making times with her to spend with little time they've had and explored around they didn't know of. Granted they've come across in a weird place but they found it as a fun experience. They even bought Ann or Ryuji along to get along or just want to relax in peaceful times.

When Akira found out that Emi had become more distant and noticed how she is in deep in thought that's how he knew that Emi is going away soon. He even stumbled upon Emi holding Ann close on the courtyard while Emi comforting her while apologizing to her. Akira knows it right away that she had told everything about her departure and its best that he leaves the two alone.

Few days passed by, Emi had been kindly declined at her friends when she had her hands full. Ann pouted and complained on how they hadn't been hanging out that much to which Emi apologize while Ryuji just nodded in understanding before he got some other things to do as well. Emi then apologizes to Akira but not without subtlety Emi telling him that he can still write letters for her.

Emi on the other hand, spent her last remaining days with Akechi despite his busy schedules, Emi is willing to just hang out with him, in the office or just visit him during lunch hours. Even with those little times, Emi is glad to have those moments to spend some time with him.

The moment has come where she packed all of her belongings in her bedroom with Amai helping her. There's nothing much to pack since she's only been here for a short while. Soon Amai insisted her to rest while she takes care of the boxes that need to be delivered to her hometown. Emi scoffs quietly when she heard Amai mentioned her home. If only she had another legit reason to tell her family then she would have stayed here but...

Emi looked at the picture frame and sighs at the sight. Soon when the time is right, Emi will be upholding the responsibilities, everything had been set and it's going so smoothly almost as if she was in a play. Yet, she really didn't Akira to be involved. Emi flopped onto the bed as she breathed out. Just as she was about to go to sleep, she heard her phone rang. Emi grabs it and look to see a message from Akira.

 **Akira** : Do you want to hang out?

Emi typed back while sat up from her bed.

 **Emi** : When?

 **Akira** : Now!

 **Emi:** Eh! But I can't! Not while Amai is here!

 **Akira** : Then let me help you escape!

 **Emi** : Should I?

 **Akira** : I want to spend our last day before you go

 **Akira** : Please?

Emi bit her lip before sneak her way through her door and take a peek outside. It's almost deserted and she hopes that Amai had gone to her room. Emi shuts the door while locking and switches off the lamp to let Amai know she had fallen asleep then Emi typed back.

 **Emi** : I'll try

 **Emi** : Where do we meet up?

 **Akira** : I'll pick you up

 **Akira** : It'll be our secret hangout!

Emi giggled at the thought of it then typed back at where he should be waiting. Then she goes to her wardrobe and picked out her clothes. Soon enough, she's ready and on cue, her phone buzzed.

 **Akira** : I'm outside in front of your window

Emi rushes to the window and she opens it as she looks down. Emi smiled when she saw Akira smiling at the sight of her. She hoisted herself up on to sit on the window. She took a deep breath and realizes how high she is. Emi notices how Akira reached his arm as if to reassure her that he will catch him. Emi clench her fist close to her chest before she jumped off. Emi felt him gripping tight on her but they failed to keep their balance and so they stumbled. They both laughed as Akira unconsciously wrapped Emi closer.

Then they both ran as Akira dragged her to the bridge where they hang out last time. They both panted heavily but felt so much adrenaline and decided to sit on the ground while leaning against the railings as they both laughed from their little escapade. Her laughter dies down as she gazes up at the sky. Akira can only stare at her face. Her eyes are filled with emotions while her lips curled into a smile. Emi glances back at him and smiles.

"Thank you for everything." Akira nodded as he brushes away her bangs. Emi let him be as she stifles her laugh when it tickles her cheek.

"No problem is what friends are for" Akira smiles faded when he said that. It felt wrong. Why does it sound so strange when he said that? Emi was thinking as well as she frowns at the word of it. Soon they both into deep silence as they both asked themselves.

Friends?

The tension between them became awkward as they don't know what to do. They can only gaze up at the bright moon above them. Akira then thought of Emi inside his head.

The way her hair flows so gracefully and overtime she smiles, there's a dimples on her cheek tinted with faint red. Her eyes shine whenever he wanted to learn something from her. When he brushes her bangs away, her hair is so smooth and he can still smell the faint perfume he adores.

All in all, she's beautiful and he was a fool to fell in love with her. 

"Akira?" He didn't even realize that he is currently stroking her cheek gently. Akira mumbled an apology but it felt like he was drifted away from his thoughts again and Emi didn't seemed to mind either as she didn't stop him from leaning closer.

Emi can feel his breath hitting against her face and the fact that she can hear her own heartbeat thumping loudly in her ear indicating that she is nervous and she should have been pushed him away for she had someone to love to. But she can't as she is entranced by his presence.

Her impatient wears thin when Akira just stops right in front of her and their lips barely grazing. Akira was hesitant; if he backed out now, then he wouldn't have this opportunity again but if he does it now, then they will question their whole relationship. Will she be fine with it? Does she have the same feelings as him or just as confused as it is right now-

Emi firmly grabbed his face and crashed their lips together. Akira let out a surprised gasp which made his mouth open a little and Emi uses the opportunity to push her tongue inside his mouth to explore his cavern and this made surprised even more. He didn't knew Emi would be the type to dominate people and he is really is confused but soon melted into the kiss as they both went on with Akira taking the lead until Emi had to pull away to catch a breath.

Akira was in full daze and it took him some time before he came back to his senses and smiles at the sensation they had. It was something he can't describe but what he felt was so right and he thought he was in heaven for a moment. 

Emi on the other hand, felt the same way but soon realizes the guilt crawling up her stomach when her first thought is Akechi. Emi couldn't deny that the kiss was great but she is with him for god's sake! She felt herself beginning to panic at the thought of Akechi caught them red-handed and how Akechi will be disappointed in her.

Akira noticed her sudden behavior and was about to ask if she was alright until she grabbed her things and walked past him. Akira stood up and grabbed her wrist to stop her tracks and she did but not without struggling a bit in order to get home as soon as possible but Akira just tighten his grip.

"Look if this is about the kiss then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Akira spoke up and Emi stopped to what she was doing but didn't have the courage to face him. Akira bit his lip and glanced down to see how hard he was gripping Emi until his knuckles are forming white. Akira loosens his grip immediately and tries to soothe the pain by massaging lightly. 

"It's not..." Emi spoke up as Akira looked up and she was still facing at the front. Akira frowns and he lets go of her hand which made Emi held her hand close to her chest to calm down her heartbeat. "I'll admit that it was an...interesting experience but..." Emi turned to face him to confront him face to face.

As if he was in a dream, the world had changed around him and for a moment, the wind shifted and dozens of red petals flew past by him. He covered his face in instinct and he somehow felt the tension around him changed. When he feels the wind beginning to calm down, he lowered his arm only to be met a woman whom he met in his dreams. He gasped at the sight of her.

In his dreams, he never got the chance to properly look at her as it was too blurry and even if he was recalling back who she is, he can’t quite put a finger on it. But now, he can gaze at her appearance as if he was actually not dreaming; the sensation of the red flower surrounding their area tickling his leg or the gentle breeze blowing at his face, it made him at ease and somehow familiar with this place…

“Didn't we always promise each other...” Akira looked at woman standing in front of him. Her hands clasped together while her white kimono was being swayed away by the wind along with her luscious black hair and all the while framing her face. Akira did make out a few parts of her face but so far he only saw her lips parted.

“ **That we would always be together...?** ” It felt like his heart being tugged by those words and he froze when the woman finally pulled her strands of hair away to be tucked behind her ear revealing her gleaming blue eye that shines like a gem. His breath hitched and felt about to cry for some reason when he finally saw her fully. Akira didn’t know why but he had the urge to pull her close and drowned her with comforting words.

He didn’t even realize that he hesitantly took a step forward.

“Aren’t we?” The woman’s face lit up but then shook her head. Then the wind shifted once again causing Akira to stumbled back but regain his balance. He shivered when the breeze just suddenly gets cold almost causing him to numb by the sudden drop temperature.

“If only nothing can keep us apart” Akira looks up and he was surprised to see Emi standing there smiling at him. Emi walks towards him and he noticed how the world around him is slowly crumbling. “Then our lives could have been the happiest of all” She then gently grabbed both of his hands and Akira looked down to see a red string on both of their finger. Akira stared in awe while Emi let a tear fall down on her face.

“But know that we will one day be together once again where we would not be bound by our fate” Emi then placed her hand on his cheek to make him look at her but only for her to take a step back away from him. Akira raised his hand on his cheek that somehow can felt the faint warmth from her hands. She then stood in front of him with both of her hands clasped together as she bowed to him.

“May the strings guide you to our path Ren.” He wanted to chase after her as soon as she said those words. He wanted to be with her knowing he felt that this would be the last. Akira wanted to be with Emi and so he walked towards her and Emi didn’t move the slightest, only smiling at him while shaking her head. He felt himself sinking and getting heavier each time he took a step and soon, he was scrambling to reach out to her with his hands sticking out to reach her. Even with the lightest touch, he’ll be at ease.

“Mai!” His words drowned out and take a one last look of Emi closing her eyes while averting her gaze before being engulf in darkness.

He gasped loudly, all the while jolting up from his bed from shock. Morgana even woke up abruptly from his sudden awake. He soon calmed down and his heavy breathing died down as he subconsciously placed his hand on his chest.

“What got you so worked up in the morning?” Morgana grumbled angrily while stretching his body as he yawned. Akira thought about it but only to be met by a blurry dream that he can’t recall it. He grunted in pain and instinctively clutched his head. Morgana stopped doing his morning stretches when he heard his partner in pain.

“Hey are you-why are you crying?!” Akira got confused until he heard a faint drop on his blanket and so he touched his cheek to felt the wet tears on his face. He didn’t know why but he then felt his heart empty.

“Mai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I'm not sure how this turned out but it was sitting on my desktop for too long and I did add those dream sequence at the last minute cause I felt the chapter was too short. So, here ya go (?)


End file.
